Together With You
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Sequal to Finding Me Again. The afterward to Reid's recovery and the flourishing of his relationship with Hotch.  As another case brings them away from home, Hotch is plagued with nightmares of losing his lover in ways similar to Foyet's killings.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the delay! I've been having problems with my internet over here and I couldn't post this story. It was on my laptop and I couldn't get it to post from my fiance's laptop.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I left my thumbdrive at home and it's sorta hard to use a thumbdrive from all the way across the Atlantic. ANYWAYS! England was still amazing and I'm back in Greece which is as beautiful as ever!**

**So here is the new installment of my Criminal Minds series. The sequal to Finding Me Again. We have what happens after their talk and their beginnings of a relationship.**

* * *

><p>A soft buzz awoke Hotch as the sun began to rise over the west. He sighed and looked at his phone and cut off the alarm. He grumbled and felt a warmth beside him that made him smile and roll over, hooking an arm around the body that with him in bed. The other man stirred and pressed into Hotch's bare chest. "Mm, good morning."<p>

"Good morning, Spencer." Hotch whispered, kissing the slender man's temple and rubbing his arm. "Time to get up."

Reid turned around and yawned cutely. "Mkay," he muttered, sitting up and stretching, his long limbs popping quietly. Hotch smiled and laced his fingers with one of Reid's.

"Kiss."

A smile graced Reid's lips as he leaned in and kissed Hotch gently as he had grown accustomed to doing every morning.

After returning from Santa Cruz, Reid surprised Hotch at his office. They talked for a while, hours rolled into the night, and they came to the conclusion that they would try dating. That was six months ago. Six months of wheel chairs, crutches, pain and healing, and Hotch and Reid were still together. Reid was finished with physical therapy and fully functional yet again.

Hotch had wanted Reid to stay with him so he could held him recuperate. Luckily, it took minimal convincing and Reid had been sleeping at his house for the past six months and in the same bed for the past four. Reid had grown accustomed to Hotch's usual routine and enjoyed how knowledgeable he was. It was safety to him.

"I'll go get breakfast while you take a shower," Reid said, flashing a smile that always made Hotch melt. Reid knew Hotch liked his showers in the morning which was fine since he liked them at night. Hotch gave him a nod as they stood up. Hotch kissed Reid one last time before they parted.

Reid moved down the hall of Hotch's apartment and moved into the small kitchenette. He began with coffee and made them toast and scramble eggs. It was quick and he was normally finished by the time Hotch came in, fully dressed. He set out the jams and butter and pushed the eggs and toast on the plates. He sighed softly and poured them coffee in a dark blue mug and a black mug, making sure to add a lot of sugar to the black mug's coffee. He placed the blue mug in the seat in front of him and the black at his seat and sat down as Hotch walked in and smiled. "Looks good." He greeted as he sat down across from Reid at the small table.

"I hope so." Reid said smiling before stealing the blackberry jam and adding it to his toast. He watched Hotch choose his usual grape jelly. They ate, talking about what they expected would happen that day. Reid smiled and yawned again as he finished eating and stood up, taking his coffee. It was his turn to get ready and he did so quickly, returning to find Hotch washing their dishes and pouring coffee into two travel mugs and handed one to Reid.

"What's the rush?" Reid said, checking his watch. It was twenty minutes before they normally left.

"JJ called. We have a case."

* * *

><p>"They don't have any leads and this is the third victim in three weeks. They fear more victims will show up and I have to agree." JJ finished as she pulled up the final picture of a beaten and carved body onto the screen. She looked at each of the team members and waited for their responses.<p>

Hotch shut the folder before him, already deciding they were needed on this case. He glanced around at his team and saw their equal determination. His eyes fell on the youngest member on their team and he looked back at JJ. "Alright JJ, let them know we'll be there by this afternoon. Meet at the terminal in one hour." He stated before standing. The team followed and they hurried for the locker room.

Go-bags were checked and packed and soon lockers were shut with a small bang. The team left except for Spencer Reid who was having trouble. He dug through his bag looking for something that was apparently missing. He grumbled to himself and almost jumped when a voice asked, "Looking for this?"

Reid turned and looked at Hotch standing behind him, holding up his deodorant. "Yes! Did I leave it at your house?" Reid asked, taking the stick held out to him and put it in his bag before zipping it shut.

"Yes, but it's okay. Lucky I thought to bring it though." Hotch said with a small smirk on his lips. "How are you feeling?"

Reid smiled at the concern clear in Hotch's eyes. His doctor had just let him off his physical therapy after four months. For three months before he began his therapy, he was stuck in a wheel chair and then crutches while he was still mended with bandages and casts. "Yes, I'm fine." He said, adding a few jumps to emphasize it.

"As long as your sure," Hotch said, his worry still clear in his eyes. "I don't want you straining yourself on this case."

"Aaron, I'm fine!" Reid said, trying to keep the exasperation from his voice.

Hotch sighed and glanced around the locker room, checking it was deserted. He stepped out of his position as Reid's boss and into the one as his lover. He took the younger man's slender hand and gave it a squeeze. "Be careful, please? At least for my sake?"

Reid stuck his tongue out and sighed. "Fine, fine, I promise I won't do anything extraneous." He said with a small smile. "Just so you don't worry yourself to death."

"Thank you," Hotch whispered, kissing his forehead gently.

Reid smiled and gave his hand a squeeze and released it reluctantly and watched Hotch leave going back into the main building. He grabbed his bag and followed him and headed for the airplane, his heart still fluttering wildly.

* * *

><p>Reid read through the files that were laid out before him, finding the pattern immediately. He glanced around the airplane and saw the rest of the team with the same conclusive look. His eyes fell on his lover again and he looked back at the files. He sighed softly and chewed on his pen looking over two of the files and trying to find something that might stand out. However, nothing came and he pushed the files towards Morgan, deciding he had read them enough times to be able to recite them if asked.<p>

Hotch looked up and saw Reid lean back and close his eyes. He felt a sudden surge of worry, but calmed down when he saw that the genius simply resting his eyes. There was no pain in his features. Hotch held back a smile. He was relieved to see all the pain gone from his lover's face. He sighed softly and looked back down at his copy of the files before him. He knew he wouldn't be able to memorize them like Reid, but he certainly had a good hold on it. He too pushed them aside and pulled out his phone. He was half tempted to send Reid a text. However, he pushed the thought aside, deciding it was too much like a love-struck teenager.

"Hey, Reid," Morgan caught the genius's attention and asked him something about the file before them. Hotch watched as Reid's face lit up at the chance to do something useful and he moved over to sit beside the other man and explain whatever it was that Morgan was asking. Hotch drowned out the conversation and just watched as his lover's hands danced through his explanation. He watched Reid's lips move to form words and wondered what went on behind those lips. Wondered what he thought of and if thoughts of him ever crossed his mind when they weren't in close proximity.

"Thanks, man," Morgan said after a nod of realization. He smiled and looked back at the file as Reid stood up and went to get coffee at the little bar. Hotch didn't see him move away, his thoughts still wandering away from him.

"Hotch," a soft voice jerked him back and he looked up at the steaming cup offered him. "Did you want any?" Reid asked quietly, holding his own in his other hand. Hotch took the cup with a small thanks and sipped at it. He picked up one of the files and started reviewing it again, in case he missed something. Reid sat down and sipped his coffee as he stared out the window.

Neither noticed the suspicious look JJ gave them as she watched.

* * *

><p>The plane landed and they set up their gear in the station. It was the typical intercity station, nothing really off the wall. They were given the conference room and a few white boards which were immediately commandeered. Reid went straight to work on a geographic profile as Prentiss, Morgan, JJ, and Rossi were sent to interrogate. Hotch talked with the head of command and listened to his theories as well as went through the evidence with Reid.<p>

* * *

><p>"The bodies are carved in almost tribal symbols." Reid said as he went through the pictures. "They almost look Mayan in origin, but at the same time it looks completely erratic." He chewed his lips as he paused over another picture. "Almost like there's no meaning; like a design or something." He said before a yawn broke through.<p>

"The families all said the same thing. They were nice girls and none of them really had any enemies or if they did they weren't that big a problem that the girls would talk about it." JJ informed as she looked through her notes.

"There was an instance where the second victim, Susan Strife, had a break in, but nothing was stolen." Rossi reported, leaning back in his chair.

"So did the first, Alison O'Toole." Morgan reported, running his hand over his hand, looking up at Reid who was working through his geographic profile and writing down little letters here and there. "All female, all with brown hair, all described as friendly and easy going. None of them have records or ever did anything questionable. Sometimes this job is so confusing."

Emily looked over her notes and shook her head. She looked up and watched Reid dance around as he switched back from the files to the board and suddenly stopped. He rearranged the files and chewed his lip. "I found another pattern."

"What?"

"Well, Allison was killed on a Monday. The following week Susan was killed on a Tuesday. The third victim, Jane Filmore was killed on a Wednesday. I think the next victim is going to be killed on a Thursday."

"Reid, today's Tuesday." JJ stated, a sudden tension growing in the room.

Hotch stood up and took the position of the leader. "Alright then, we have to find something that connects these women. Anything, I don't care how insignificant it seems. We don't have much time."

The team all agreed and quickly started working through information. Morgan stepped out in the hall and called Garcia. "Hey Baby Girl, got a tall order for you."

"Well, Precious, wouldn't be the first, nor the last time." She said, her fingers poised over her main keyboard. "Whatcha need?"

"We need to find something that connects these women. Anything at all and we need you to go through their records. Any of them. As quickly and as thoroughly as possible. You have until tomorrow evening."

"You weren't kidding when you said tall. All right I'll get back to you on that." She hung up and went straight to work after a quick stretch of the hands.

Morgan went back into the room. "I got Garcia going through records."

Hotch looked over at Reid, who had the date books of the victims and was currently going through each page and adding locations he found interesting. Hotch looked at Rossi who was looking through all their notes and finding anything else that connected the victims.

Hotch stepped out of the room and went to speak with the head of command, letting him know what they found out and what they were planning.

* * *

><p>Morgan chewed his lip as he studied the pictures on the white board beside Reid. They had been searching for four hours straight. Reid had turned and sat down sitting down and looking over the files. Morgan's phone buzzed softly and he answered it. "Hey, Gorgeous, Whatcha got?"<p>

"Well, I don't know if this helps any, but all three victims used American Express cards to pay for the same gym." Garcia reported, her fingers flying over the keys. "They all went on different days, but it's all for the same gym and they all were there the day before they were killed."

"Thanks, Baby Girl, that helps a lot." He said, feeling relieved. He cut his phone off after getting the gym's name and address and turned to the rest of the team. "Alright Garcia found three payments for the same gym. All the victims were there when each was killed."

"So exercise does kill you," Rossi muttered, standing up and going to find Hotch.

"Well, there's nothing we can do tonight," JJ said with a sigh. "The gym's closed and it's late. We should all get some rest."

There was a soft murmur of agreement. Hotch walked in and stated, "JJ's right. Let's go back to the hotel and we'll meet up for breakfast at seven in the hotel lobby. See you tomorrow." He waved them off and walked in for his briefcase, beginning to clear everything off. The others grabbed their stuff and left, going to their booked hotel. He stopped when he saw a mess of brown locks draped over a slender arm resting on the table.

Reid had fallen sound asleep, snuffling softly as crouched over the desk. Hotch smiled and walked over, squatting beside Reid's chair and shaking him gently awake. "Spencer, hey, Spencer, wake up."

He was met with only a soft yawn and a sleepy, "Ok." Reid sat up, his eyes barely open. Hotch smiled to himself and helped his lover stand. Reid leaned on Hotch as they walked out of the station and towards the car. He helped Reid in and got into the driver's seat and drove off. They arrived at the hotel, Reid slightly more awake. He looked up at Hotch and smiled.

Hotch led the way to their room and opened the door, leading Reid in where a king size bed awaited them. "I really shouldn't have done this, but I couldn't really resist." Hotch admitted, taking Spencer's hand and directing him to where their go-bags waited for them.

"So you do have bad side after all?" Reid asked jokingly, grabbing his bag and laughing softly. "Well, I probably wouldn't have resisted either. I'm gonna get a shower, okay?"

"Okay, but first." Hotch pulled Reid into his arms and hugged him tightly, tangling his fingers in his hair, wrapping his other arm tightly around his lover's slender waist. Reid dropped his bag and hugged Hotch back just as tightly and buried his face in his neck. "Mm," Hotch hummed softly, squeezing Spencer before finally relinquishing his hold. "I needed that."

Reid smiled widely and nodded. "Me, too," he agreed before picking up his bag and moving towards the bathroom.

The door shut with a click and Hotch undressed down to his boxers and cut on the hall light for Reid, remembering is fear of the absence of light and crawled into bed, stretching out and closing his eyes. He listened to the water running as his lover showered and tried to keep from thinking about him in sensual ways. He pushed his thoughts towards the case and thought through all they had figured out. Slowly things were coming together and he hoped they'd have the killer by this afternoon. A clock tower somewhere stroke one in the morning.

Their unsub was definitely attractive, and either frequented the gym or worked their to get the woman to trust him enough to get close to him in anyway. He was manipulative and clearly could get what he wanted out of them. Slowly, as Hotch's wheels turned, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Reid stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel, pausing as he caught his reflection in the mirror. He wrapped the towel around his waist and glanced down at his wrists. The bruises from his abusive ex pinning him were gone as were the strangulation marks that were once around his neck. Thankfully, Hotch hadn't pushed him into anything and was very understanding and caring; everything he had ever wanted in a lover. Reid smiled to himself, thinking himself lucky, as he pulled on his FBI t-shirt and a clean pair of boxers and shorts. He ran the towel through his hair, gave it a quick comb and made his way into the bedroom.<p>

He smiled when he saw the hall light on and the others turn off. He crawled into bed beside his lover, who was sound asleep. Reid smiled and curled up around him, relishing the contact and yawned. He fell asleep almost instantly, his hand resting over Hotch's chest.

* * *

><p>The tearing of flesh and the metallic tang of blood filled the room. The screams had long since stopped and the body laid motionless; dead. Hotch stared in disbelief as the killer carved remorselessly into Reid's dead body, making mark after mark on his once perfect, flawless skin. "S-Stop!" Hotch shouted, reaching for his gun, finding it gone.<p>

The faceless killer simply laughed as he sliced a deep gash into Reid's leg, splitting the muscles beneath the once taut skin. "Please, stop!" Hotch begged as he tried to find a way to save Reid. His leg was chained to the wall. There was nothing to throw at the killer. He just had to watch his lover's body be mutilated.

A cold laugh filled the air, it turned into a desperate scream that echoed in the stone, chilled room. Pleading took over the screaming as Reid tried to fight his killer. "G-Get away!" He begged, twisting out of his capture's clutches. "Stop it! No!" A pained, agonized scream filled the air. "H-Help!"

Aaron watch his lover's skin blossom blood. His face frozen and staring as he laid on the cold table.

Dead.

Carved.

Gone.

* * *

><p>Hotch shot up, his whole body shaking. His forehead was cold with a chilling sweat. He breathed, unsure of where he was or what he had been doing. He swallowed and looked around the hotel room, slowly getting his bearings back. He looked down and saw Reid curled up around him, sound asleep.<p>

"Spencer?" Hotch called, shaking the slender man gently. "Spencer, please, wake up." He was unsure if Reid was really alive or dead or in limbo. He didn't really know what was going on or what he needed to do. He trembled when there was no response. _Oh god, no._ Hotch begged, his mouth going dry, heart racing. "Spencer!"

With a jerk, Reid awoke and turned over, rubbing his eyes. "Mm, is it time to get up already?" He asked, looking up at Hotch and freezing. "A-Aaron? W-What's wrong?"

"Oh, thank god!" Before Reid could sit up, Hotch claimed his lips in a mind blowing kiss, tangling his fingers in his hair and kissing him until the boy's lips were red. He pulled back and saw the wonder in Reid's eyes and pushed their lips together, taking away the brunette's breath.

"A-Aaron!" Reid gasped, pushing on Hotch's chest. "Air." He breathed, panting, looking up at Hotch curiously. "Aaron, what's wrong? What happened?"

Hotch only shook his head and rested it upon Reid's chest, relaxing when he heard the steady beat and the rise and fall of his lover's breathing. The heart beat was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard; it was real and it meant that Reid was alive.

Reid laid still, shocked by the sudden contact, but smiled and began sifting his long fingers through Hotch's short hair. "You had a nightmare." He whispered. It was not a question. It was a fact.

Hotch did not reply. There was no need. He breathed in Reid's scent. It was cleaned and reminded him of cinnamon and libraries. It too was real and meant he was alive. He knotted Reid's shirt and swallowed. Thoughts and memories of Foyet flashed in his head. He swallowed painfully and pushed his face into Reid's stomach. He had sworn to never get close to someone again. However, he couldn't stop himself from falling in love with Reid. He loved the boy more than he ever thought he could love someone. There was still that fear, though, that fear that he would lose him. Especially since they were in the same line of work, in even more danger than Haley had been in. She hadn't been in any direct line of gunfire or chasing down a killer in the dark. Reid was out there with Hotch being shot at and being within arms length of deadly killers every other day.

"Aaron?" Long fingers still shifted through Hotch's short black hair. Hotch sat up and looked into Reid's worried amber eyes and lost himself. He leaned in and claimed them again, kissing him tenderly, cupping Reid's face in his hands.

"I-I love you, Spencer." Hotch whispered, stroking his cheek. "I want you to know that. Know that I love you."

Spencer smiled shyly and reached up, pressing Hotch's palm to his cheek. "I love you, too, Aaron."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- End<strong>

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed. There will be another chapter so long as my internet works in Athens.**

**Antío ! Elpída o kathénas échei mia lamprí̱ kalokaíri!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**New Chapter finally!**

**I am very happy because I found out my friend, the lovely, evil Akira Yama, is alive and well. You know, the one who made this series possible by requesting the first story? Well, she's alive and well and she started writing for the internet again! She has a new story on Deviant Art (under AkiraYama so you know how to get to her profile page!) Her story (title Shot in the Dark) made me laugh, gasp, and scream. She's an amazing writer and I would even say better than me. *gasp!***

**Hope you'll read her story! Love you, Akira! Glad to know you're better!**

**Anyways! Enjoy _my_ story!**

* * *

><p>Morning came, breakfast was eaten and Hotch, Morgan, and Reid were off to the local gym to question the staff and see if they could find their killer. They entered the spacious entrance and walked straight for the sign-in desk, Hotch was in the lead and already had his badge out. "Excuse me."<p>

The man that looked up was young, around his early thirties and clearly used the facilities. He was arrogant, showing off his arms with sleeveless tops that formed around his six pack. His hair was waxed into orderly chaos on his head and his bright blue eyes shined with clear amusement. "Oh, hello." He said, smiling widely. "Can I help you?"

"We're with the FBI," Hotch said, showing his ID and badge. Morgan and Reid did the same. The receptionist looked from Hotch's badge to Morgan's to Reid's. He stopped and looked up at the youngest of the three, his eyes lighting up as they fell on his face. He flashed another one of his flawless, whitened smiles at him and looked at Hotch, his interest clearly peaked.

"Really? What's happened?" He asked.

Hotch's eyes fell on the name plate reading Timothy. "Have you heard of the recent murders and mutilation of young woman in the area?" Hotch asked, going into profiler mode and looking up for any signs that would indicate a lie.

"Well, yea, it's all over the news," Timothy replied, looking at Hotch like the question had no merit. His eyes fell on Reid and he looked back at Hotch.

"Well each woman had been here the day before she was found. We have reason to believe the next victim is here now or will be later. We need to take a look around." Hotch stated firmly, his eyes sweeping across to the large windows that led to the workout room.

"Right," Timothy stood back and swallowed. "That should be fine, but I can't let you into any of the women's facilities. Anywhere else is fine."

"We have female agents coming in for that." Hotch said, nodding towards Morgan and Reid. "They should be here in a few minutes." The group walked away from the desk and split up into different directions. Morgan headed down the back hall where the locker rooms were and Hotch moved towards the equipment room. Reid moved back towards the desk.

"I need a list of all your employees." He said, his voice as commanding as it normally was when he was on his own.

Timothy flashed him another smile. "With a face like that you can have anything you want." He winked and moved to a door that stood behind him and disappeared for a few minutes, returning with a packet and sliding it towards Reid. "Everyone from fitness experts to the janitorial staff. There's an 'X' if something didn't check out right away. Has their job and title beside the name. Anything else I can do for you."

Reid took the packet and looked over the names as Prentiss and JJ came in. He looked up at the man behind the desk. "I'm going to need you to call everyone that works everyday. We'll need to talk with all of them." Prentiss walked by and headed towards the back in the same direction Morgan had gone. JJ stood with Reid and looked over the names. She pulled out her phone and called Garcia. She took control and moved towards the desk, asking Timothy to send a list to the number.

* * *

><p>An hour later a small group of men and women gathered in the entrance. All looked uncertain and nervous, confused and wondering. Hotch looked around and saw Timothy talking to one of the other men. Reid and JJ had used the office behind the counter as the interrogation room. Hotch looked around at each face. No one stood out. They all seemed to fit the profile. All were good looking and all looked like they could be trusted on first sight. He sighed and watched Reid emerge from the makeshift interrogation room and move towards the next person.<p>

Hotch felt a rush of jealousy. Timothy eyed Reid with clear interest, his eyes traveling along to oblivious genius's body, a small smirk on his lips. A sudden possessiveness made Hotch want to pull Reid away from where they were, but he controlled himself. He took a deep breath, and calmed himself, trying to keep his jealousy in check.

Reid led the next suspect to the room and didn't seem to acknowledge the wink Timothy gave him. He disappeared and Hotch paused. Timothy seemed unfazed by what was going on. He talked to the other man as though it were a simple employee gathering. Hotch hesitated, wanting to make sure it wasn't just jealousy getting the better of him. No, he was certain of it.

Timothy looked up to see Hotch staring at him. He paused, his expression blank, but he flashed his smile again and retuned to talking to the other man. A woman walked over, her long brown hair pulled back into a sloppy bun. She was fairly pretty, tall and slender. She said something that sent the third party away, leaving her and Timothy alone. Timothy laughed at something she said and nodded. "Have no fear, it'll be all over soon." He said, winking and turning away. The woman walked away and shook her head.

Hotch knew who the killer was. He sent a text to the rest of the team and moved towards Timothy.

Reid walked out of the interrogation room with the man they had just questioned. He walked by Timothy. The man didn't just stare this time, he reached forward and in a flash had him in a headlock with a gun pointed to his temple. Hotch froze mid step, hearing the yelp of surprise from his lover. Timothy turned towards Hotch, his smile gone and his face serious. "Step back, all of you!" He growled at the people in the way. There was a sudden chaos that surged through as everyone ran to the sides, ducking for cover. Hotch stood, his eyes locked with Reid's. "Thought you'd figured it out, hmm?" Timothy asked, tightening his hold around Reid's neck.

"Well, I _thought_ I had." Hotch said, watching Reid reach up and try to claw the man's arm from his neck, his face reddening. "Just let him go, we can talk through this."

Timothy snorted. Hotch could see out of his peripheral vision Morgan moving soundlessly towards Timothy, his gun out in the open. "You, back there, don't even try." Timothy shouted, pressing the gun into Reid's skin, leaving an impression. "Or I put a bullet through his pretty skull."

Morgan froze and waited, his eyes catching Hotch's before looking back at Timothy's head. "I know you are not the killer." Hotch stated, looking at Timothy, there eyes meeting. "You're only doing this to protect the real killer."

"Shut up!"

"I am right." Hotch said, looking around the room. "Why are you protecting her? How long have you known?"

"Shut _up_!" Timothy shouted, his finger pressing the trigger, his voice echoing off the high ceilings. He glared at Hotch and pulled Reid to walk with him. Reid made himself go limp and forced Timothy to drag him. Timothy snarled and threw Reid into the tiled ground and kicked him, making a run. Morgan caught him and tackled him to the ground. Timothy growled insults and demands, but they were ignored as cuffs were slammed onto his wrists.

Hotch knelt beside Reid who rubbed his leg. "Are you okay?" Hotch asked, his voice cracking as he looked over his lover.

"I'm alright," Reid said, smiling. Hotch stood up and helped Reid to his feet. The boy wavered and grabbed Hotch's arm, making sure he could stay on his feet. "Okay, I'm okay." He winced and limped over to a chair on the side. He sat down and rubbed his leg.

Hotch knelt down and felt the troubled leg. There was nothing on the outside to indicate that it had been broken again. He bent it and stretched it. Hotch looked up at Reid and pat the leg, feeling relief. "You'll be okay. Just jolted it. Spencer…."

Reid smiled and squeezed Hotch's shoulder. "I'm okay. No worries."

Hotch opened his mouth, but stopped when he felt his phone at his hip. He pulled it out and answered the call from Prentiss. "We got her. She was trying to escape through the pool exit. She's headed for the station now."

"Okay, thanks." He hung up and pocketed his phone, looking up at the shocked look on Reid's face.

"How did you know?"

"He was too calm throughout the whole thing, but at the same time he seemed more concerned with something else than his own well being." Hotch said, standing up and taking the chair beside him. "Then a woman walked up and the way he looked at her when they talked. It wasn't much a feeling so much as a neon sign."

"You really are the best profiler ever," Reid said leaning back.

Morgan walked over and clapped Reid on the shoulder. "Hey kid, how you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Reid said, smiling up at him. "Nothing broken. My body just wasn't ready to hit the floor."

"When is anyone's ever?" Morgan said, smiling. "Well, we're getting these two transported. Once the paper works done, I guess we're heading off?"

"Um, Morgan, do you think you can handle the paper work?" Hotch asked, standing. Reid blinked up at him and saw something in his eyes that he had only seen once before.

"Um, sure, you feeling okay?"

"I-I just want to make sure Reid's really okay." Hotch lied, helping Reid to his feet. Reid made no response, but followed their leader out of the gym and into the car. Reid sat in the passenger seat and looked at Hotch, unable to suppress his worry.

"Aaron?"

Hotch gave him a small smile and drove to their hotel in silence. Reid swallowed and wrung his hands in his lap, clearly worried about his lover. They arrived and Hotch led him into their room and shut the door. As soon as privacy was ensured he grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Reid breathed and hugged him back, feeling the strain in Hotch's body and rubbed his back. "I'm okay, Hotch."

"I thought I was about to lose you." Hotch whispered, pressing his face into Reid's neck. "Seeing that gun to your head…." He swallowed and hugged onto Reid's thin body tighter. "Forgive me. The idea of losing you tears me apart."

"You won't lose me, Aaron." Reid whispered, kissing Hotch's ear and pressing his face into Hotch's neck.

"I almost did. On more than one occasion."

"Well, you haven't," Reid said, pulling back, smiling up at him. "And you won't; I'm hard to get rid of. You're stuck with me."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- End<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**

**Sorry took so long, my laptop was acting weird in Europe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**School started last month and I'm sad. I didn't take NEARLY as many classes this time, but my brain still hurts... I mean I'm taking more than I did last year, but I decided that I need some sleep so I cut my hours. I'm going to be in Hong Kong for my study abroad this year! YAY!**

**So here's the awesome story and I need your HELP! I have readers all over the country/world and I need to reach ever section I can that might have a comic book store. I'm looking for The Losers by Jock and Andy Diggle, published by DC Vertigo. I need issue one, Dead Man's Hand. If you happen upon it near you, can you send me the name of the store and their phone number? _Who ever finds it for me gets either a story from any show/book/cartoon/movie/cartoon/video game OR gets to have their own OC that they designed in any one of my next stories that I'm writing._**

**I greatly appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>"Hotch?" JJ called quietly, watching Morgan and Hotch pile luggage onto the cart outside the last hotel room to be occupied by them. The older man turned to her and she smiled. "Can I talk to you real fast?"<p>

"What is it, JJ? We're about to head off." Hotch asked, moving away from the others and towards his younger coworker. She just smiled and backed a little farther down the hall of their hotel.

"Well, it's about Reid."

Hotch blinked and glanced towards the man in question as he was struggling to release himself from a Morgan induced headlock. "What about him?" Hotch said as Morgan released his lover and rolled the luggage cart down towards the elevator.

"He seems a lot happier since-." JJ stopped and smiled knowingly up at Hotch.

"You know?" Hotch said, trying to stay stoic even though his heart skipped a beat and panic took hold suddenly.

"I'm surprised the others _haven't_ noticed." JJ murmured, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. "The way Spence's eyes light up when he looks at you is enough of a give away."

Hotch stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. He looked passed JJ's shoulder towards the rest of the team as they followed Morgan and their bags. He swallowed. "We should go." He said after a brief silence, talking a step around JJ.

"You know, I'll keep your secret." JJ said. "I just wanted to let you know I'm happy for the both of you. Both of you deserve a little happiness."

Hotch stopped and nodded, his lips twitching into a grateful smile. "Thanks, JJ."

* * *

><p>The plane ride was soothing. The roar of engines brought enough background noise to distract without being obnoxious. Morgan had his headphones in and dozed in one of the seats with his hear resting against one of the windows. Rossi and Prentiss sat across from one another, their noses in individual books. JJ texted Will. Reid sat beside Hotch, reading a book that rested in his lap. Hotch watched the clouds and world fly beneath them, fading in the distance, like their last case, as they moved towards a new one.<p>

The silence they had was peaceful. The hum of noise from the plane was unbroken.

Hotch nearly jumped when he felt a weight suddenly fall on his shoulder. He looked down and saw a familiar mess of brown locks. He smiled to himself as soft snuffles sounded from Reid and his book fell from his lap, hitting the side of Hotch's leg.

Rossi looked up from his book to stretch his neck, but stopped and stared at the sight, seeing the rare smile on Hotch's face as their leader stared out the small plane window, allowing the youngest member to rest against him.

Prentiss looked up to see Rossi staring over her shoulder. She turned and saw what had pulled his attention from his favorite book.

JJ glanced up to see them staring and smiled to herself. No one made a comment. A stillness fell over the cabin as a silent approval surged through and everyone fell back into what they had been doing, letting Hotch and Reid live in their private moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Together With You- End<strong>

**There's the end and yes, you are to notice that Morgan does not figure it out yet. That's to come.**


End file.
